2007 Truthiness Awards/Voting/Caption
Vote for three captions you feel are the best for 2007. * For the best, vote +1 * second best, vote +2 * third best, vote +3 and sign Only votes with time stamps between January 2, 2008 0800 UTC (Midnight PST) and January 13, 2008 0900 UTC (Midnight Hawaii Time!) Skeletons Found in an Embrace Image:HuggingSkeletons.jpg|"What do you want to eat?" "I don't know. What do you want to eat?" "You decide." "No you decide." --El Payo 12:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Vote for Skeletons Found in an Embrace +2 --OHeL 13:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) President Awards Medal of Honor to Retired Army Helicopter Pilot Image:GWBushArmyLtColBruceCrandallRet.jpg|"I'm a big fan of your work on F-Troop." --OHeL 23:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Vote for President Awards Medal of Honor to Retired Army Helicopter Pilot +1 --El Payo 08:21, 4 January 2008 (UTC) +3--thisniss 03:22, 7 January 2008 (UTC) +2--Pro-Lick 16:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) +3--Not MC Esteban™ 05:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) President Bush Address the 2007 GOP Governors' Conference Image:GWBushPodium.jpg|You go to speeches with the podium you have. --El Payo 00:13, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Vote for President Bush Address the 2007 GOP Governors' Conference +3--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) +1--thisniss 03:22, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hands of Peace A Lebanese boy adds his handprint during a peace rally in Beirut. Image:ChildHandprintsWall.jpg|Michael Jackson collection bedsheets on sale this week only at Bed, Bath and Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Vote for Hands of Peace Terrorist Confesses Image:KhalidSheikhMohammedCaptured.jpg|"NO SOUP FOR YOU!" --Careax 07:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Vote for Terrorist Confesses Orangutans Play With Monitor For A Study Image:OrangutanVideoGame.jpg|Wikipedia Administrator logs in '--Alethic Logic 17:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Vote for Orangutans Play With Monitor For A Study +3 --Careax 07:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) +2--Grazon 22:21, 6 January 2008 (UTC) +3--Pro-Lick 16:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Vetoes Democrats Timeline Bill Image:GWBushWalksAway.jpg|"VeTO, veTO, it's off to work I go..." '--Alethic Logic 20:02, 2 May 2007 (UTC)' Vote for The Greatest President Ever Vetoes Democrats Timeline Bill +2 --Not MC Esteban™ 05:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Queen Elizabeth II Visits Jamestown with Dick Cheney Image:QueenElizabethDickCheney.jpg|Really? His friend? In the face? - The Lake Effect 23:14, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Vote for Queen Elizabeth II Visits Jamestown with Dick Cheney +2--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) +2--thisniss 03:22, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Nude Photo Shoot Image:RowNakedButts.jpg|''A Chorus Line'', starring the entire population of Abu Ghraib. --Careax 14:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Vote for Nude Photo Shoot +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --Careax 07:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) +1 --Not MC Esteban™ 05:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) The Greatest President Ever Before Boarding Marine One Image:GWBushWalkSouthLawn.jpg|"One of these days, Cheney's gonna make me a real boy!"--MC Esteban™ 02:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Vote for The Greatest President Ever Before Boarding Marine One The Greatest President Ever Visits Jamestown Image:GWBushJamestownVisit2.jpg|"Why the hell aren't you over there, fighting them over there so you don't have to fight them here?" --OHeL 00:46, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Vote for The Greatest President Ever Visits Jamestown A U.S. Soldier Uses A Pair of Binoculars Image:SoldierBinoculars.jpg|"I still can't see a way out of Iraq." Ace-o-aces 17:48, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Vote for A U.S. Soldier Uses A Pair of Binoculars Bono Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever Image:GWBushBono.jpg|Are you still married to Cher? - The Lake Effect 23:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Vote for Bono Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever +2 --Careax 07:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) +2 --El Payo 08:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) +3 --OHeL 13:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Map of U.S. States As Countries With Similar GDP Image:StatesAsCountriesByGDP.jpg|The worst part is that there is still no place where English is the primary language. --Randroid 22:36, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Vote for Map of U.S. States As Countries With Similar GDP Knut, the Polar Bear Image:KnutCoversEyes.jpg|For the first time in his short life, Knut understands the name "Stephen Colbert." For the first time ever, he has learned fear. - The Lake Effect 21:41, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Vote for Knut, the Polar Bear Father of The Greatest President Ever Donates His Service Revolver To Museum Image:GHWBushPistol1.jpg|"If I have to spend one more goddamned day with that asshole Clinton, I swear to God..."--MC Esteban™ 09:10, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Vote for Father of The Greatest President Ever Donates His Service Revolver To Museum +1 --OHeL 13:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Building Next To White House Damaged In Fire Image:EisenhowerExecBldgFire12-19-2007.jpg|I see Willie Nelson is visiting the White House again. 06:15, 28 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon Vote for Building Next To White House Damaged In Fire +1--Grazon 22:23, 6 January 2008 (UTC)